Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt
Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt oder auch im englischen als Tangled bekannt, ist ein US-amerikanischer Animationsfilm von Nathan Greno und Byron Howard, der im Jahr 2010 in den deutschen Kinos erschien. Die Basis bildet hierbei das altertümliche Märchen Rapunzel der Gebrüder Grimm. Der Film gilt als der fünfzigste Film der Disney Animation Studios im Meisterwerkekanon. Er wird mit Produktionskosten von mindestens 260 Millionen US-Dollar auf Platz zwei hinter Fluch der Karibik 3, dem teuersten Film aller Zeiten, gesehen. Inflationsbereinigt liegt er auf Platz 11 und somit gleichauf mit Filmen wie Cleopatra und Titanic. Dem gegenüber steht ein weltweites Einspielergebnis von rund 570 Millionen US-Dollar. Handlung Eine ältere Frau namens Gothel (Monica Bielenstein) ist im Besitz einer magischen Blume, die durch das Symbol der Sonne Menschen verjüngen kann. Dies nutzt Gothel selbst, um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Als jedoch die Frau des Königs mit ihrem Kind im Sterben liegt, beschließt Gothel, die Kräfte der Blume zu benutzen, um die Königin wieder gesund zu pflegen. Dabei wird jedoch die Magie auf die Tochter übertragen. Rapunzel (Alexandra Neldel), deren goldenes Haar beim Singen über die gleiche Kraft verfügt wie einst die Blume. Da die Haare an Zauberkraft verlieren, wenn man sie abschneidet, beschließt Gothel, das Kind zu entführen und in einem Turm einzusperren. 18 Jahre später versucht der berüchtigte Dieb Flynn Rider (Moritz Bleibtreu), die Krone der Prinzessin zu stehlen und wird vom Militär und dem berüchtigten ausgebildeten Pferd Maximus verfolgt. Er verschafft sich Zugang zum Turm, wird aber von Rapunzel festgehalten. Ein Handel findet statt: Er soll die Krone bekommen, wenn sie die "aufgehenden Lichter" einmal erleben kann. Sie ahnt jedoch nicht, welche Bedeutung dahinter steckt, denn dieses Ereignis, an den Himmelslaternen emporsteigen, wird jedes Jahr wiederholt, da es der Tag ist, an dem Rapunzel von Gothel entführt wurde. Auf dem Weg zur Stadt begleiten die beiden das Chamäleon Pascal, das Haustier von Rapunzel, sowie Maximus, der immer noch hinter Rider her ist, sowie auch Gothel und die Stabbington-Brüder (René Marik). Gothel konfrontiert Rapunzel mit dem Vorwurf, dass Rider nur hinter der Krone her ist und er die Freundschaft und Romanze nur vorspielen würde. Sie übergibt ihr die Krone, die sie im Turm hatte liegen gelassen, damit Rapunzel dies selber überprüfen könne. Am nächsten Tag vor dem Lichterereigniss verbringen Rapunzel und Flynn den Tag beisammen und die Freundschaft verstärkt sich. Am Abend, nachdem Rapunzel ihm im gemeinsamen Boot die Krone überreicht hat, übergibt Rider den Stabbington-Brüdern die Krone wieder, da er nicht mehr am Geschäft des Diebstahls interessiert ist. Kurzum wird er von den Brüdern festgenommen und sie fesseln ihn an ein weiteres Segelboot mit der Krone, sodass es für Rapunzel aussieht, dass er sich mit dem Schmuckstück allein fortgemacht habe. An Land wieder angekommen, wird er von Soldaten festgenommen und soll zum Tode verurteilt werden. Rapunzel selbst wird von Gothel wieder in den Turm gebracht. Durch einige Freunde, die Rapunzel und Rider während ihrer Reise zum Schloss getroffen haben, wird er aus dem Gefängis befreit und von Maximus zum Turm gebracht. Rapunzel, die nun anhand einiger Hinweise und dem Symbol der Sonne weiß, dass sie die gesuchte Prinzessin ist, wird von Gothel weiterhin festgehalten, während diese Flynn ersticht, da sie ihn für die Ursache des ganzen Übels ansieht. Wieder findet ein Handel statt: Rapunzel will Flynns Wunde heilen und im Gegenzug wird sie für immer im Turm bleiben. Bevor es aber zum Handel kommt, schneidet der im Sterben liegende Flynn Rapunzels Haare ab, wodurch diese all ihre Zauberkraft verlieren. Somit altert Gothel und stürzt den Turm herunter. Da die Tränen von Rapunzel ebenfalls die magische Kraft des Heilens besitzen, kann sie Flynn das Leben retten. Die beiden kehren ins Schloss zurück und heiraten Jahre später. Besetzung Produktion Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt ist der 50. Disney-Animationsfilm. Er entstand als 3D-Computeranimation. Der Film erlebte seine US-Premiere am 24. November 2010. In Deutschland kam er am 9. Dezember 2010 in die Kinos. In Österreich wurde er wegen des gesetzlichen Feiertags bereits am 8. Dezember gestartet. Der optische Stil des Films orientiert sich an Gemälden des im 18. Jahrhundert lebenden französischen Rokoko-Künstlers Jean-Honoré Fragonard, insbesondere an dem Gemälde Die Schaukel. Dieser wird als „romantisch und üppig“ bezeichnet. Animation Supervisor Glen Keane wollte diesen Film wie einen traditionellen, handgezeichneten Disney-Klassiker in 3D wirken lassen. Aus diesem Grund führte er ein Seminar mit dem Namen „The Best of Both Worlds“ (engl. für „Das Beste beider Welten“) durch, bei dem er mit 50 Animatoren die Vor- und Nachteile von CGI-Animationen und Handzeichnungen diskutierte und bei dem darüber gesprochen wurde, wie man die Stärken beider Genres in einem Film vereinen könnte. Der Film wurde sowohl von klassischen Zeichnern als auch von Computeranimatoren entwickelt. Um den Film nach Keanes Vorstellungen zu gestalten, wurden speziell für diesen Film neue Techniken entwickelt. Die handgezeichneten Charaktere wurden mit computeranimierten 3D-Bildern gefüllt. Um die Wirkung einer Zeichnung zu erzeugen, verwendete man nicht-fotorealistische Render-Techniken, was die Oberfläche wie gemalt aussehen lässt und trotzdem Tiefe und Dimensionen erzeugt. Die Liedauswahl im Abspann wurde zum Teil den Ländern angepasst, in denen der Film jeweils aufgeführt wird. So wird in der deutschen Version während der Abschlusstitel nach Something That I Want von Grace Potter Endlich sehe ich das Licht von Monrose gespielt. Kritik „Anders als der Trailer vermuten lässt, ist Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt kein freches Trickabenteuer à la Küss den Frosch oder ein Anarchospaß wie Shrek geworden. Stattdessen setzen die Regisseure Nathan Greno und Byron Howard (Bolt – Ein Hund für alle Fälle) auf klassische Disney-Motive wie einen drolligen Sidekick – in diesem Fall das Chamäleon Pascal – und eine liebevoll erzählte, aber überraschend unoriginelle Lovestory. Dafür peppen sie ihr märchenhaft schön animiertes 3D-Märchen mit rasanten, kindgerechten Actionsequenzen auf, in denen Rapunzels Mähne das Wort „haarig“ ganz neu definiert. Fazit: Charmanter Zeichentrickspaß, dessen harmlos erzählte Story vor allem Grundschüler begeistern wird.“ - Cinema.de „Fazit: Tangled ist eine schöne und stimmungsvolle Umsetzung der klassischen Geschichte. Ein bisschen frisiert, mit glatten Charakteren angereichert und wundervoll animiert, entpuppt sich der Film für jeden Disneyfan als Hingucker. Ein schöner Film, der allerdings ein bisschen mehr Pepp im Mittelteil vertragen hätte.“ - Outnow.ch „Große Emotionen, komische Momente, bezaubernde Songs und eine gelungene Story voller Tempo. Die 3D-Effekte sind toll, aber sie sind es nicht allein, die den Film absolut sehenswert machen! Der Film wird übrigens nicht nur Mädchen gefallen. Rapunzel ist schön, klug, gütig und das alles, aber Flynn Rider ist ein famoser Bursche. So verwegen und cool wie er wäre wohl jeder Junge gern – kleine wie große .“ - Focus „Mut zu Innovation und Originalität spricht aus dem Film sicher nicht, dafür aber eine angenehme gestalterische Sorgfalt und eine im positiven Sinne „konservative“ Rückkopplung ans Erzählhandwerk, das jenseits filmtechnischer Trendsetterei auf eine stimmige Entwicklung von Figuren und einer emotionalen Geschichte setzt.“ - Film-Dienst „Absolutes Prunkstück von Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt bleiben aber die beiden tierischen Sidekicks, obwohl keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort spricht. Bei deren stummen Slapstick-Einlagen hätte wohl selbst Großmeister Charlie Chaplin in Sachen Timing nicht viel besser machen können. … Dass die 3D-Animationen technisch vom Feinsten sind, ist bei einer Produktion dieser Preisklasse eigentlich kaum noch der Rede wert. Viel wichtiger ist, dass es den Disney-Animatoren im Gegensatz zum auf modern getrimmten Bolt hier erstmals gelungen ist, den unverwechselbaren Charme der klassischen Zeichentrickfilme in die dritte Dimension hinüberzuretten.“ - Filmstarts Auszeichnungen & Nominierungen Trailer thumb|center|335 px Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Märchen Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:3D Film Kategorie:Kinderfilm Kategorie:Walt Disney Animation Studios Film